


Give Into Me

by DonnaLynn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Loss of Virginity, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaLynn/pseuds/DonnaLynn
Summary: Daryl and Beth have only had each other since the prison. At the moonshine shack everything comes out and lines are crossed. Where will they go from there? Complete, will not be continued, not enough interest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this back on May 9, 2014 and posted on Fanfiction.Net.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of **The Walking Dead** are not mine, so do not sue me!

**Author's** **Note: **I know this plot has been done over and over ever since episode 4x12 "Still" and 4x13 "Alone", but this is my take on how I would have played it. It's not exactly like the episode so it's not like all the other stories I promise. I use the scene at the moonshine shack as a base line but everything else is of my own creation and does not follow the plot of the television series.

* * *

"Have you ever played I Never?" Beth asked looking at the clear liquid alcohol in her dirty cup.

Daryl just looked at her from the kitchen where he was pillaging around just to have something to do. Truth was he was a bit uncomfortable being in the shack with her, and she was drinking her first drink, moonshine on top of that. When she had told him to have a drink too his real reason was he didn't want to lose any sense of mind around her. Along with the fact one of them should stay alert in case of walkers or anyone else that meant them harm. Last time he had any alcohol had been at the CDC. He drank with the group then had gone back to his room to finish his celebration and sorrow alone. Before the outbreak when Daryl drank, he would get a woman to loose himself in along with the alcohol. Daryl had never been into the drug scene but he was into the one night stand scene. Lots of women but never a steady one, that was his own rule, he never wanted to get attached. Daryl hadn't been with anyone since the outbreak. The closest he came was Carol when she jokingly propositioned him their first night at the prison. She freaked him out, he couldn't remember the last time he'd had sex sober and he couldn't remember the last time a woman had actually propositioned him. There was a time he might have taken her up on her offer but not at that point. The bond he felt with her was that of a sister. Carol never pulled punches with him and he respected that more than she would ever know. If his bullshit needed to be called out, Carol would do it without prejudice.

"There's all kind of ways to play." She carried on like he answered her. "Since we've got alcohol I figured we could play by taking drinks." She looked over at him as he walked around the kitchen area. "I tell something I haven't done and if you have you take a drink, but if you haven't I take the drink."

He glanced at her. "Ain't much of a game."

"You've really never played?" she narrowed her eyes suspicious.

"I ain't never needed a game to get lit before."

She shifted to face him better. "Wait, are we playing?"

"How do you know this game?" he asked walking into the living room area.

She blushed a little bit but it was quickly gone as fast as it came. "My friends used to play it." She picked up her cup and rolled the liquid around inside. "Want me to start?"

He just looked at her as he slowly paced back and forth, like a caged animal.

"Alright um…I never…shot a crossbow." She knew it was lame but it was all she could come up without sounding like some love struck girl. She wanted to mention other stuff but figured it could wait till the right time, if it came at all.

Daryl didn't say anything as he walked up to her and took her drink out of her hand. She thought he was going to throw it again but was surprised when he took a swig from it. "Fill'er up." He handed it back then walked to the window to check outside.

Beth filled the glass and waited to see if he would take his turn.

He turned back to face her. "I ain't never been outta Georgia."

She shook a strand of hair out of her face. "Really?"

"Take a drink…your turn." He walked over and sat across from her as she took her drink.

She fingered the glass as she thought of her next admission. "I never been drunk and did something I regret."

Daryl grabbed up the glass and took two big swigs. "I did a lot of things…" he set the glass back down. "I ain't never been on vacation."

"What about camping?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

He shook his head. "No, that's just somethin' I had to learn, to hunt."

"Oh, your dad teach you?" she wanted to ask so many questions. Wasn't every day you got to spend time alone with Daryl Dixon. He was such a private person, no one even knew what he did before the outbreak. There were bets at the prison if anyone could guess, but no one had figured it out yet and Daryl wasn't telling.

He hummed a yes and rubbed his chin.

She thought about her next one. "I've never, been in jail." Then she laughed a little. "Well, as a prisoner…"

He stared her down, he was still, so still. She thought she might have over stepped some boundary with that one.

"That what you think of me?" he was deadly calm, which normally was how he was but this was different.

She quickly tried to back track. "Not anything serious, I just meant like the drunk tank or something. Even my dad got locked up for that back in the day."

He motioned at the glass. "Drink up…"

"Hang on, were you a prison guard before?" she thought she had finally figured it out. So when he just sat there and shook his head she wanted to scream.

"No…"

She could tell things were starting to get too serious so she tried to think of something funny that would help, but then she remembered it was his turn.

He stood suddenly. "I gotta take a piss." He walked to the far side of the kitchen and unbuckled his pants. "I got a better game." He called over his shoulder as he started to piss in the corner. "How bout we play truth or dare? Ain't that some bullshit teeny bopper game to get drunk or laid?" His voice slowly got louder and louder.

"Daryl don't be so loud." Beth tried to reason with him. They didn't need the walker outside to attract more attention to them.

"You my chaperone now!" he said loudly as he turned back to her and was buckling his pants back.

She blanched a little and went back to playing with the glass in front of her. His sudden change in mood wasn't all that surprising. She knew she shouldn't have pressed her luck with some of the questions, and now he was going to be a dick because that was his defense mechanism. He always lashed out and tried to hurt the person getting to close to him. And now she was his sole focus, no one else around to distract him, just great.

You started it Beth, take it like a woman…

"What's another one of them stupid games?"

She started to speak but he cut her off.

"…how bout twenty questions, hell lets just make it a free for all!" he smacked a box across the room making her jump a little. She just hung her head a little and wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Daryl…" she started to try and calm him down but he rushed up and yanked her off the ground.

"…come on! Ask me somethin' else that ain't none your goddamn business!"

Beth just closed her eyes as he gripped her upper arm and yanked harder. He would leave a bruise for sure but she did provoke him. "Daryl please…" she spoke as calmly and as quietly as she could hoping she could get through to him. He released her with a shove and paced back and forth shaking his head.

"Daryl I didn't mean to…" she trailed off.

He was suddenly in front of her, in her face. "I said…ask me…"

She just stared up into his eyes. "I just wanted to get to know you a little better I didn't…I didn't mean to…"

"…you don't mean a lot of things do you girl, always wantin to be noticed, always wantin to be part of the group! Slashin' your wrists for attention so you won't be forgotten in this shitty fuckin' world!"

"Stop it!" she yelled not caring anymore if they attracted more walkers.

"What! You don't like my attention!? Thought that's what you wanted!? I ain't stupid girl I know what you tryin to do and it ain't gonna happen cause I ain't that desperate!" By this point he was screaming in her face and she had unshed tears in her eyes but wasn't letting them fall.

They stared each other down for a moment.

"Why do you bother?" she asked out of the blue.

He just stared at her.

"Why do you bother to carry me around with you? Is it cause you're scared to be alone anymore? Some fucked up loyalty to Rick? Maggie? My Dad? It just pisses you off that you got stuck with me of all people doesn't it? I'm not Carol, I'm not Michonne and I'm not Maggie. I know you could give a care less what really happens to me you just don't want to have to lie if you ever run into any of them again…" she was cut off when Daryl put his hand around her throat and squeeze enough to get her attention but not enough to hurt her.

"You ain't got a clue little girl…" he was seething.

She try to shake her head. "Don't I? I know you look at me and you just see another dead girl. You're just waiting for the day I finally get gone that way you can be rid of me with a clear conscience." By now they were staring one another down. Beth's unshed tears fell in anger instead of sorrow. "You're afraid…"

Daryl leaned in even closer, they were nose to nose. "I ain't afraid of nothin'…" He shoved her away and started to pace again.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with? Why didn't you just leave me behind?" she really wanted to know why he dragged her everywhere. Why he bothered to keep up with her, protect her.

"What do you want from me girl!?" he hollered.

"What do you want from me!?" she yelled back. "I want to you admit that you feel something about what happened to the people we lost, our home!"

"I ain't playin' these games with you…" he shook his head as he continued to pace.

"Does any of it matter to you? Rick, Carol, Michonne…Judith…"

He was on her again. "Shut the fuck up! They're all fuckin dead! You hear me!? You ain't gonna see any of'em again. You ain't never gonna see Maggie again!"

"Fuck you…" she seethed with anger tired of his lashing because he was uncomfortable and defensive.

"No fuck you! Wake the fuck up! There's nobody left!"

"You don't know that!" she screamed.

Daryl just sagged in defeat, he didn't have any more fight in him, not with her. He wanted to think Beth was a nuisance for him, a burden, but she wasn't. Far from it truth be told. She kept him together, gave him a reason to wake up every day since the prison. Without her he'd be alone…he couldn't do it, didn't want to do it. He just didn't know how to handle her when it came to emotion. He never got any good emotional upbringing.

"Do what ever will make you feel better Daryl…I don't care anymore…" a tear fell from her eye as she sunk to her knees before him.

He shook his head knowing what she meant. "I done told you…not gonna happen…"

"Why not? Might be a long time before you come across a willing woman." She tried to reason. "And I think I know you good enough to know you wouldn't rape a woman."

He shrugged. "Gone this long."

"How long is that?"

He didn't answer.

"Since before the outbreak?"

Nothing.

"Or was there someone at the prison…the farm…"

"Stop it…"

"Am I really that repulsive? Do you resent me that much?"

He just shook his head.

"Just let it go Daryl…"

He stood his ground.

Without a word Beth reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head leaving her in her bra and jeans. Soon as the shirt hit the floor she reached back and unclasped her bra and pulled it off letting it fall to the floor exposing herself to him. Daryl just stood and watched her strip down without movement, just a predatory look in his eyes. She stood and kicked off her boots as she unbuttoned and unzipped her pants pulling them off with her panties all together. She kicked everything away and stood before him completely naked and held her arms out as if to say you want me, you can have me.

Daryl stared at her long and hard. He was so hard right now it hurt. The alcohol, the adrenaline, their situation, she just added fuel to the fire. Any other man would have taken her right then, right there. There she was, bare to him, willing to do whatever he wanted to do to her. He stepped closer. "You want me to fuck you?" he asked eerily quiet.

She stared at him for a long moment. "Yes…" she whispered. "…I'm hurting too. And I know we might never see any of them again, Maggie, Rick, Judith…they might all very well be dead…but we're not…"

He stepped into her personal space and pointedly ran his gaze down her body. He met her eyes. "…it wouldn't change anything Beth." He spoke so quietly she wouldn't have heard him had he not been so close.

It was the first time he had said her name since they left the prison. He always called her girl, kid or you. Something in his words struck her. He wouldn't touch her, ever. Even though he acknowledged in the past she had grown up by taking care of Judith, essentially becoming her mother he still saw her as that damaged sixteen year old on the farm that tried to kill herself, and always would. She looked away then picked up her shirt and panties and pulled her shirt over her head then slid her panties back on.

"Why'd you bring me here?" she asked quietly as she reached down and gathered her pants. "Why'd you waste your time? Hell, why'd you even follow me when I left the camp?" She slipped her pants back on then grabbed her boots and put them back on. "If it's all the same to you I'd like to stay here tonight then I'll be on my way in the morning I won't be in your way or hold you back anymore."

"You ain't goin' nowhere." He shook his head with a low growl.

She laughed cynically. "You my chaperone now? You've made it perfectly clear I'm nothing to you! I'm not even a quick fuck! I'm not your responsibility Daryl! I'm not your daughter! I'm not your sister! And apparently I wasn't even a friend! I was just the weakest link the only one left to do the wifely, motherly duties that I can't have for myself! I was taking care of a child that wasn't even mine! And don't anyone look at Beth more than a kid! You wanna know why I didn't cry for Zack!? As horrible as it is he was a distraction! He was the only person that didn't treat me like a kid when it was a convenience to him and I craved it. I haven't been a kid since that day on the farm when all of you shot up that barn full of walkers!" By the time she finished she was furious again and stared him down. "I'm tired Daryl. I'm tired of having to prove myself when I've done it over and over again. If I die before dusk tomorrow because I couldn't take care of myself…it's not on you, or anyone else. You won't have to tell anyone I got out…no one has to know."

Without another word she turned away from him and headed outside. With all their yelling the walker outside was causing quit the ruckus and she didn't want to be inside with him right then. If she was outside he would stay inside because he didn't want to be around her either. Once outside she quickly dispatched the walker and went back to the porch to sit in peace and quiet. The moment she got comfortable her heart started to hurt. The tears started to come and she tried to hold them back but she hurt so badly. She had always admired Daryl, maybe even had a crush on him for a while but that was a long time ago. What she felt now wasn't some fleeting crush. More than admiration, she respected him and she would do anything for Daryl if he just asked it of her. The loyalty she felt toward him scared her. How could she not? He provided for the entire group in so many ways. He protected them, fed them, and sheltered them. She wanted so badly to be noticed by Daryl more than just a kid. So when he praised about her ability to take care of Judith she was on cloud nine that day. It was the happiest she had been in a long time. And when the Governor attacked the prison, and she ran up on Daryl, it was a morbid dream come true. She was happy but devastated all at once. Devastated that their home had been destroyed and their family scattered or killed. Happy that out of everyone she could have escaped with, Daryl was there, he took her with him.

She always wondered if he and Carol had more than a deeply bonded friendship. Carol flirted with Daryl playfully but she never really seen Daryl reciprocate, but she always just figured Daryl was shy with her or just didn't want to let on they were more than friends in front of anyone. But he hadn't mentioned her one time since the prison. He hadn't mentioned anyone since the prison. She knew he was hurting for them just as much, if not more than her he just didn't want to show it. She didn't know how to get through to him, to help. Her daddy always said the only way you can help anyone is if they want to be helped. Daryl wanted help he was just too proud to ask.

Inside Daryl sat in the camo recliner with his fists against his head. He felt torn in half, the prison, Rick, Judith, Carol…everyone, just gone. They were the only family he ever knew, even Merle. He didn't know what to do with Beth. One part of him wanted to keep her at arm's length, get back to the group and things would be back to normal. Another part of him wanted to treat the situation like it was, just them, no influence from anything or anyone else. How long could he keep her out if they never found the others? Could he really never tell her anything about himself? On the outside he probably did look like an ass for how he'd been treating her. Since the prison he hardly spoke a word to her. Numerous times she tried to strike up idle conversation, not pressing him for anything personal, just to try and get him to talk. He knew what she was trying to do, help him through this, and herself at the same time. That was Beth, she saw the good in everything no matter how bad or how dark it was. He could only guess that was why she practically threw herself at him. When she had stripped her clothes off and stood before him completely naked…he almost crumbled. He almost took her right then and there like he would have a woman before the outbreak. But he couldn't do that with Beth. What if they did find the others? He didn't know if he could handle that. Everyone would judge him for his behavior. Maggie would for sure think he took advantage of Beth and Rick…what would he think? And if Hershel were still alive he probably would have shot Daryl between the eyes for touching his daughter.

Daryl knew there was at least twenty years between them. He was old enough to be her father for Christ sake. People normally worried about being able to provide food, shelter and safety for a companion. Most people didn't worry about providing emotional support, affection and love, which was exactly Daryl's problem. He was an emotional wreck. How was he supposed to give Beth that? No one had ever shown Daryl affection but his mother and she burned away when he was so young. Only affection Daryl ever got was the end of his father's belt, fist or whatever he could get his hands on. But since the outbreak, since meeting Rick, Carol and the others, he had been shown affection, how to appreciate, how to love and he craved it so much.

He looked toward the entrance of the house. He knew she was on the porch, she hadn't left, yet. If she left he would just follow her like he did before. She was definitely tired of how things had been going. He knew it wasn't literally their situation like shelter, or food or that sort of thing. It was the distance between them. So close to one another but miles away all the same. She was tired of being with a shell. Daryl didn't want to acknowledge that Beth was all he had left. That put her in a category he didn't want to put her in. If he was being honest with himself Beth had been on his mind even before the prison fell. Wasn't long after what was left of the Woodbury occupants came to the prison. When he noticed other guys around her. It wasn't anything to see her with Rick or Glenn. But when the younger guys started to hang around her more he found it didn't settle well with him. He couldn't figure out why. At first he thought it was just because he was being protective, like an older brother. But then he started to feel more than brotherly feelings. He started to think of Beth as his personal property and that bothered him. As long as they didn't hurt her and she wanted them around what business was it of his? Then Zack came along. Daryl liked the guy but he never shut up talking and he never gave up trying to figure out what Daryl did as an occupation before the outbreak. He remembered one time hearing Beth tell him to quit pestering him so much.

By now it was almost nightfall and he hadn't heard anything out of her. He stood and grabbed his crossbow as he made his way to the door and looked out to see her sitting against one of the porch pillars on the steps. He opened the door and stepped out into a pretty nice breeze. At the least the weather let up a little bit. Had been humid and hot as hell since they left the prison. He set his crossbow down and sat on the steps across from her. For the longest time they sat in comfortable silence. He would glance over at her every once in a while to try and gauge her mood, to read her. Daryl was observant if he was anything. Did she really want to leave him? Did he want her to leave him? On his own he wouldn't have to deal with the emotions he didn't want to face. If she stayed he was scared of what might happen. And he could say it was because she was his only option and they were all each other had. Spending day in and day out with only one other person like they have for the last two months forms a certain bond between two people, you couldn't help that. But he knew it was more than that. Whether Beth realized it he didn't know.

Two months, two months they had been going from place to place never staying more than a day or night. No signs of anyone from the prison. If any of their paths had crossed at some point he didn't see it. It was damn near impossible to track any of them when he didn't know who might have made it out. Beth held out hope that someone got out, did he? Of course he hoped they all made it out but the likelihood was slim and Daryl was a realist if anything.

"Some of them had to make it...we can't be the only ones…" she stared off into the distance then looked over at him and he just stared back. "Do you reallythink no one else made it?"

He picked at a rip in his jeans and glanced around before looking back at her. "I don't know Beth. I ain't seen a sign of anyone since we left." He looked back down at the fallen look on her face. He hated to disappoint her but he didn't want to ever lie to her. He looked back up at her. "But if anyone did? You can bet it was Rick and Michonne…Maggie and Glenn…anyone else it's a crapshoot."

"What about Carl and Judith…all the kids…" she was near tears again.

Daryl clenched his jaw at the mention of Carl and Judith. He loved those kids like they were his own, especially Lil Ass Kicker. If Carl got out it was with his dad, but Judith…with all the chaos he didn't know who had her when the Governor attacked. "I don't know…I don't know…" he didn't know what else to say and he watched as she let the silent tears fall.

They sat in silence for a while again. The sun was gone and crickets began to sound.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked quietly. "What have we been doing?"

He knew she wanted answers, she deserved answers, but he didn't know what to tell her. He didn't know what they had been doing since the prison. Just wandering without purpose with no real focus other than maybe coming across the others. He knew he needed to find a more permanent place for them. Either that or find another group to join just so they wouldn't be by themselves. But he didn't know if he could join another group, maybe Beth could. If she really wanted to leave him he supposed that would be the least he could do. Find her a safe group of people willing to take her in and keep her safe. Then he could go on his own and search for the others and maybe go back for her.

He stared at her as she looked off. What were they doing? What were they going to do? What was the plan? Did he want to get with another group, rebuild their lives separate, or together? They couldn't continue the path they were on. Things had to change or he was going to lose her. He had already lost the rest of his family, he couldn't lose her too.

"Do you wish you had left me behind?" she met his gaze a little timidly.

He met her gaze unflinchingly and shook his head. "No Beth…it never crossed my mind to leave you anywhere…I never will."

She blinked to keep from spilling unshed tears. "Then why do you hate me?" Her voice cracked and she quickly looked away.

"I don't hate you…"

"Then why…" she couldn't find the words to finish and he was shaking his head again.

"…because I don't know what to do with you…" he mumbled the admission and it made her heart break.

"Daryl, I…you don't have to treat me any different than you would have before. I just…" she stopped to find the words. "…you've been treating me like I don't exist and I'm sick of it. That's why I said I'll go my own way if you don't want me around that bad."

"I ain't never said I didn't want you around." He defended quietly.

"That's just it you haven't said much of anything!" she exclaimed. "I know you're a private person Daryl and I've always respected that but it's just us now for God's sake!"

They stared at one another for a long moment.

"That's just it…"

She swallowed the lump in her throat but didn't look away.

"…it's just the two of us now." He leaned his head back but didn't break their stare.

She didn't flinch or shy away and it stirred something in Daryl. "I'll do whatever you want me to do Daryl. I'll learn whatever you want to teach me…I'm not afraid."

He shifted in place a little. A little put off at her admission. If she didn't mean anything to him this would be so easy. He could use her as he saw fit and not think twice about it. But she did mean something to him. More than he really wanted to admit. The more he thought about it Daryl was really a dominant person in every way of his life.

He nodded and stood from his spot and took the few steps to stand before her still sitting.

"Alright."

* * *

What did you think? After this chapter everything will be AU and will not follow the television series. I hope I kept it within character but something different all the same. Let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****  
**This chapter is completely AU and does not follow the television series whatsoever. As stated in the content warning of the first chapter this story has rape content and this chapter has that. So if that material bothers you then please do not read beyond this point. There is graphic sexual content in this chapter and language, Daryl's in the story enough said.

* * *

_8 months later…_

There was still no sign of the others. That night at the shack they decided to stick together, no more groups, no more strangers. They had to travel a while longer after that night to find a suitable place to attempt to settle. An old hunting cabin big enough for the two of them to be comfortable. It was near a creek, secluded, but close enough to a town so they could make runs. They found a car so they wouldn't have to lug everything on their backs on the big runs. But they still went on foot some times to spare gas for the smaller runs.

Daryl hunted once or twice a week but he never stayed out overnight. If he didn't find anything then he came back before nightfall as best he could. He didn't want Beth to be alone for too long in case other people came along. From the training he had been giving her and the traps they had set around the property he felt it was safe enough to leave her for a day but that was it. They had been talking about finding some fencing to put around the property to help fortify it from walkers, and people.

Few months back they had a run in with a group in town. A group of three men they had to haul up with till a herd of walkers passed. They were your typical post outbreak men. Society had regressed to the point where money was good for nothing but kennel and women were a prized commodity. Things were tense but agreeable to begin with but as time passed the men became antsy. Daryl didn't like how they were eyeing Beth. He knew what they were thinking and he didn't like it. The decision to risk dealing with the herd or kill the men was getting closer and closer.

"_How much longer do you think?" Beth whispered from beside Daryl as she glanced at the men across the room. There was a time she would have tried to get Daryl to let them come back with them, try to form another group, but not now. She had got so used to just being with Daryl when they came across other people it made her nervous ever since the prison. She wanted to believe there were good people left but she was starting to believe Daryl more and more. The good ones don't survive. As double standard as it might sound their group was the only good people, if they were still alive._

_Daryl shifted closer to her out of reflex. "Don't know." He didn't like how the guys started to talk amongst themselves. He sighed in frustration and shifted even closer to Beth with his back to her front. "You need to be ready." He felt her shift for her knife and reached down to ready his own. He would do what he had to protect Beth. One of the men from the group stepped forward closer to them._

"_Hey man, we were just talking and uh, was wondering if we could…"_

"…_no." Daryl lifted his crossbow._

_The guy held up his hands. "Easy man we don't want no trouble. We was just wonderin' if we could borrow your lady friend. You know how hard it is to find a decent woman these days and we'd be much obliged, we wouldn't' hurt her."_

_Daryl clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on the crossbow. "You ain't touchin' her." He decided it was time to leave or things were going to get ugly, fast. He started to back up against her and she followed his lead._

_The guy rushed forward. "Whoa come on man!"_

_Daryl aimed and shook his head. "Don't do this…" he let the words hang between them. It was the only warning the guy was going to get. Daryl wanted to kill them just for even thinking they could have Beth._

_The man's whole demeanor changed and Daryl knew what was about to happen. Within the blink of an eye Daryl put a bolt through the guys right eye and had his knife unsheathed and across the room at the other two assailants before they knew what happened. He stabbed the next one in the head then grabbed the other around the throat and shoved him against the wall and stabbed him in the head. He dropped to the floor and Daryl stepped back breathing heavily as he stared down at the men. He looked over at Beth as she walked to the window._

"_Maybe we can get out the back? Take the long way?" she looked at the men on the floor and Daryl, with no judgment in her eyes, just sad understanding._

After that Daryl had been over protective and didn't like to have Beth out of sight or earshot. Over the last eight months a much stronger bond formed between them. Daryl wasn't sure what it was but he knew what it wasn't. She wasn't a kid, she wasn't his little sister and she was definitely more than just a companion to share company with. She hadn't been a kid for a long time. After the farm and especially after baby Judith was born. She had become Lil Ass Kicker's momma from day one without complaint and he knew she loved that little girl like she _was_ her own. On more than one occasion he had praised her abilities to her father, Rick, everyone that she was capable. Back on the farm when she _was_ a minor and a _kid_ he didn't pay her much attention. He hardly paid any of them attention. He was too busy trying to keep himself distant after what happened to Sophia.

Wasn't till after the farm when they scavenged for nearly nine months did he take much notice to her. Even then he didn't try to get to know her, but he did observe her a bit more when he thought he could without being noticed. He always chalked it up to her being the youngest female in the group and he was a guy that hadn't been with a woman in quit a long time before the outbreak. Natural curiosity got the better of him on occasion but he managed to keep it in check. Hell, truth be told he looked at all the women in the group, but the only one at the time he remotely considered was Carol. The whole ordeal with Sophia is what bonded them together.

Then they found the prison, sanctuary, a permanent place to call their own. Their first night Carol playfully flirted with him, he knew that, but it still scared the shit out of him. He told her to stop fooling around as they were headed back to the group sitting around the fire. That's when he heard her voice for the first time. The voice of an angel and Maggie wasn't too bad either when she joined in. You could tell she didn't want to force her singing on anyone but when her father asked her to sing she indulged him, and boy did she sing. Daryl didn't want to admit it but he loved to hear her sing. Always made him relax hearing her. After that night she would start singing out of the blue, especially with Judith.

Daryl had more dealings with Beth at the prison. Mostly to do with Judith and coordinating what was needed on runs and that sort of thing. They didn't really spend _time_ together, not even as friends, but she had said she considered him a friend. Then the Woodbury people came. That was when things got tense. That was when things started to change. That was when he noticed he _felt_ something for her and he didn't know what it was. Then the Governor came and destroyed the prison and unleashed the largest herd of walkers they had ever seen on them. Out of the destruction he thought he was the only one left by the time he destroyed the tank and killed the driver. He hadn't seen anyone for quite a while and then there she was.

"_We gotta go Beth…we gotta go…"_

Their first two months had been much like their lives after the farm. Only worse in a way because it was just the two of them. Then they found the place they were in now and it had been good to them. Winter was in season now and they hadn't seen a walker in weeks, nor any people. With only the two of them Daryl didn't have to hunt so much. But there was always something to do around the property. With that they had been spending more time around one another. Which forced Daryl to think about the _relationship _between them. Having Beth around was second nature anymore. They had grown so used to each other if they were to find any of the group they would have a hard time readjusting to the way things were before. Daryl didn't know if he ever wanted to go back to that.

It was dark out, a cold rain fell outside as they huddled inside the cabin. The fireplace was big enough to keep the space comfortably warm thank God.

"Hope it doesn't start to ice, hope it just snows if it does anything other than rain."

He looked over at Beth as she pulled the blanket tighter around herself. They had plenty of blankets and were sitting comfortably in front of the fireplace within the cabin. Even managed to snag a decent size mattress so they wouldn't have to continue sleeping on the cold, hard floor in sleeping bags. They still did that on the really cold nights but they would only share one bag to help keep one another warm. Daryl had got used to sleeping in the same bed as Beth. It was big enough so they could have their own space but one of them always managed to end up next to the other by morning. First couple times were awkward. There were times when Daryl would wake up pressed against her back with a hard on. He knew she had to know it but she never said anything about it. Hell, there were times he would wake up with her pressed against him and he would be hard. That's why he never said anything to her when it was her time of the month. He swears he smelled it and it drove him crazy. And during that time she wasn't pissy like most women she was aroused and horny. He caught her masturbating a couple of times when he would come back from the hunt. She was even brave enough to do it with him in the bed thinking he was asleep. He had to hand it to her she was quiet and still. If he hadn't been so attuned to her he probably would have slept right through it. He had to do his fair share of masturbating while out on the hunt and when he went to the creek to bathe. But it was getting harder and harder to ignore, he imagined for both of them.

"If it does we've got plenty to hold us over. Use the snow for water as a last resort." He knew he didn't have to reassure her but she was unusually quiet, which meant she had something on her mind or thought she done something to upset him. "Something on your mind?" he asked quietly.

She looked up to meet his eyes and smiled lightly. "No I'm fine, just can't seem to get as warm as I want." She rooted around in the blankets a little more and went back to looking at the fire.

He eyed her with suspicion knowing it was a load of bull. It was plenty warm in the cabin she just didn't want to talk about what ever had her bothered. Normally he would leave her be but tonight he didn't want too. He was in a mood of his own.

"Wanna tell me another one?"

She quickly looked at him and wasn't fast enough to hide the blush across her face. "What? It's freaking cold in here Dixon." She shifted around again. The fact she called him Dixon meant she was either pissed or embarrassed about something. Well, she wasn't pissed so…what was she embarrassed about?

The blush, the squirming…was she…wasn't her time of the month he knew that he had that down to a science. He probably knew it better than she did. Been nearly over a week since he was out from the cabin…she hadn't done anything in bed all week…she needed a release. Did Daryl want to cross that line? He knew if he ever crossed it he wouldn't be able to take it back and go back to the way they were. He knew the only reason she hadn't tried anything was because of what happened eight months ago. When she had stripped naked and offered herself to him in their somewhat drunken stupor. He knew she felt rejected and had good reason not to offer him anything and he knew she was too proud to ask for anything in return.

He got up and stoked the fire some and added more firewood. Once he was done he stood and faced her. "Come on then, I'll get you warm." He approached her as she stood from her chair all wrapped up in blankets and made their way to the bed in the corner. Beth sat down and watched Daryl take off his shoes, his jacket and vest but left his other clothes on. He quickly got into bed and maneuvered behind her getting under the covers. "Come on woman."

Not wanting him to catch on that something was bothering her she maneuvered so her back was against his chest and snuggled as close as she could get. He was so observant it was hard to keep anything from him. A lot of times he wouldn't push to know but she could tell tonight he was feeling bolder for some reason. Had he caught on to her? Did he know she was flustered? Eight months ago she had offered herself to him, he denied her and not once since had he tried or even hinted at anything more than a close friendship they had now. They were very comfortable with one another and she was scared to death to break that balance with something as mundane as being horny. She had made up her mind if they ever did anything he would have to make the first move…it's been eight months, and nothing. She was at peace with it and as long as he didn't leave her alone she could live with it.

Daryl rested his chin lightly above her head and draped his arm over her stomach comfortably. Even though it was colder than a well diggers ass outside she only wore a thin shirt with a pair of sweats. Her hair lightly smelled of berries. Sure it was some shampoo she picked up on a run but she rarely used it, drew too much attention if you could smell her from a distance. Daryl taught her about more than just being silently stealth. You had to be stealth in other ways in this world to survive.

She shifted a little bit and he lifted his arm to allow her to get more comfortable. "You done yet?" he asked with a bit of humor. She sighed in frustration and moved to get up but he quickly wrapped his arm around her. "Where you goin'?"

"I can't get comfortable." She was on the verge of losing her mind. All week she had been cooped up with Daryl. In recent months when he went out to hunt she would lock herself in the cabin and masturbate too exhaustion. It was the only way to curb the yearning. She didn't know how Daryl did it. Maybe he did the same thing when he was out on the hunt, she didn't know. There were times she wondered if he just needed some good sex, a blowjob, something but she promised herself she wouldn't put herself in a position to be denied by him again. She couldn't take the rejection again, and if he still hadn't touched her in the last eight months…she didn't think he ever would.

"You got every damn blanket known to man wrapped around you no damn wonder." He pulled at the offending blankets trying to unwrap her. As he unwrapped her he noticed she was wearing his favorite shirt. There was just something about the way it fit on her. The material was light, thin, almost see through. Once he got her unwrapped he tossed them aside and pulled her back to him. "Now come'er, I'll keep you warm."

She laid back down and snuggled against him feeling his arm wrap back around her. His hand went under her shirt to rest against her belly and started to rub small circles. She closed her eyes a moment and swallowed. This was not helping her at all it was only making it worse. She was so wound tight if he kept doing just that she was sure she would cum. Out of reflex she tried to squirm away from him but she just rubbed against him instead.

_Oh my God…_

She felt him hard against her and stopped moving but his caressing continued, slowly, very slowly. She needed a distraction. "When do you think you'll go back out on the hunt?" At this rate she would need to do something tonight after he fell asleep.

He hummed with a light shrug. "Hard to say, depends how bad the weather gets." God she felt so soft against his calloused fingers. "We'll be okay for now though." He pushed against her letting her feel his erection. How she reacted would determine his next move. He felt her stomach tighten and she didn't move away, but she didn't press back against him either. They had been in this situation before and they mutually ignored it. He didn't want to ignore it anymore. He didn't want to ignore her anymore. Fuck it if they ever found the others they would deal with it then. They couldn't continue to do this. They were together in every sense except this. Why not?

Beth had nearly moaned aloud when she felt him. She wanted so bad to tell him don't stop but she wasn't sure what to do. Did he mean to do it?

_Let him lead…_

When she didn't stop him he slowly slid his hand higher under her shirt. She couldn't resist anymore she had denied herself for too long. She let her body relax against him and rested her face against her outstretched arm exposing her neck to him hoping he understood the invitation. Daryl closed his eyes and pushed himself against her again. They both moaned as he slid his hand further to cup her breast. The moan that fell from her made him growl and lean down to kiss the side of her neck as he pulled her against him over and over, slowly.

"Daryl…" she breathed.

Before she knew what happened he had her on her back. He sat up and removed his shirt as she looked up at him. She had uncertainty in her eyes but desperate want and need too. He reached down and unbuckled his pants as he stared down at her with hunger in his eyes.

She swallowed as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She was scared to speak. Scared he would change his mind if she said the wrong thing. She was so nervous now that something was happening. Before there had been alcohol to lower her inhibitions and plus they still had not got over the shock of the prison. Their emotions were on high and coupled with the alcohol it's amazing they didn't fuck like rabbits that night in that shack.

He didn't remove his pants but reached down and grasped the top of her sweats and pulled them down and tossed them to the side. She kept her knees together as he kneeled before her with his pants barely staying up on his hips. She tried to calm her breathing down and her heart was about to beat out of her chest. She had wanted Daryl for so long, even before the fall of the prison.

Daryl lightly ran his hands up and down her legs and didn't try to part them. He could tell she was nervous, maybe even a little scared. When they were at the prison she had been with Zach. Daryl liked the guy well enough. A bit talkative on runs but his heart was in the right place and he seemed to genuinely care about Beth. Even though Daryl didn't particularly care about their relationship in the fact he just didn't want them together. But whether or not they had sex he didn't know until after the incident in town. When Daryl had killed the group of three they were on their way back to the cabin when Beth had confessed she was scared of losing her virginity by rape. It had always made Daryl nervous to happen up on people with her but he felt sick to his stomach whenever the thought of someone trying to rape her came to mind. That made him even more reluctant to try and bed her. Even though she had offered herself to him at the shack he couldn't be sure it was what she really wanted.

"You want this?" he asked so lowly she almost didn't hear him. If she wanted him, he wouldn't disappoint her. If she didn't want him then he would help her get dressed and leave the cabin for a couple hours so they could both relieve themselves and from then on they would continue as they always had.

She nodded. "I do I just…" she trailed off as he leaned over her and parted her thighs. "…you know I've never…"

He nodded as he pushed a stray hair away from her face and leaned down into her neck and kissed her hungrily but patiently. He wanted her so bad it hurt. He wanted to rip the rest of her clothes off and bury himself balls deep inside her, over and over till she couldn't walk. He wanted to cum inside her, mark her as his, maybe even deep down get her pregnant, but that was something he had been keeping to himself. He had been imagining having children with Beth. Imagined her belly swelled with his child, made him hard just to think about most of the time.

She closed her eyes and moaned as his hands trailed down her body to the tops of her underwear. Without breaking contact he ripped her panties and pulled them away leaving her bare to him. Her shirt was still on but he wasn't about to rip it they could be hard to come by. He kissed down her neck and collarbone where he figured out she was very sensitive. He pushed her shirt up where she helped him pull it over her head leaving her completely naked before him.

Beth shivered but she wasn't cold. She watched as Daryl looked her over, nervous what he might think. She always thought she had small breast but Jimmy nor Zach ever said anything bad about it so she tried not to think too much about it. Where ever his eyes looked his hands followed but he didn't touch her too intimately just yet. His eyes met hers and she had never seen him look at her that way. He leaned down and kissed her fisting one of his hands in her hair.

"Jesus Beth…" he was breathless, he tried to keep control of himself. It had been so long and he wanted her so bad, but it was her first time and he didn't want to hurt her or scare her. "…I don't…I can't…" he didn't know how to tell her. "I want you so bad…" he hoped she understood what he was trying to say and looked into her eyes. They could say so much to each other just by their eyes. It was something they learned over the months and it came naturally.

She cupped his face between her hands. "I trust you Daryl…" Whatever he wanted she didn't care. That's how it's always been between them. Whatever made him happy she would do it without hesitation.

He could have cried he was so relieved. He couldn't wait any longer as he reached down and slid his hand between her legs. When he felt how wet she was he groaned into her neck as she gasped at the feel of his fingers moving over and inside her.

"Daryl…" she half whimpered and whined as he circled her clit at a steady pace. He wanted to make her cum before burying himself inside her. Getting her more wet and getting her off should help with any pain or discomfort she might experience. Daryl didn't know how to talk to a woman to save his life or how to deal with emotional shit but he knew how to please a woman in bed. You wouldn't think so with how uncomfortable he could be around women but he didn't like to brag.

The way she started to shift let him know she was close but this being her first time letting someone else get her off she probably couldn't quite get there yet. He moved and slid two fingers inside her and it didn't take him long to find her sweet spot. Her head was thrown back and she grasped his forearms. Tighter and tighter he felt her get so he reached down and laid open mouthed kisses in the crook of her neck knowing how she reacted earlier and was shocked at what happened. Soon as he touched her neck she gasped and clenched his hand between her legs and she jerked a couple times. She loosened her grip a little and he continued to slide his fingers inside her and almost died at how wet she was, she was gushing.

As she recovered she heard his pants being slid off and felt him move back between her thighs. He lifted one of her legs to nearly rest over his shoulder and she looked up at him just as he pushed inside to the hilt. She gasped and he groaned finally being deep inside her. Tears sprang to hers she was so overwhelmed.

"Oh my God Daryl…" she breathed.

Daryl nestled her neck and move inside her carefully at first. She was so wet, so tight, he knew it would be like this with her. The sounds that fell from her made him want her more. Daryl liked it rough most of the time but he didn't want to be too rough her first time. Based off previous conversations he had an idea she might like it a little on the rough side too once she got used to it. When she didn't protest he shifted so he could look down at her and maneuvered her other leg and pushed harder and faster. She moaned and whimpered and grabbed the pillow over her head and held it tightly.

Daryl looked down and watched himself move in and out of her. Her pussy was perfect. Made him harder to look at her. It had been so long, God she felt so good. Last time he had been with a woman was a few weeks before the outbreak. None of the women at the quarry or the farm would have given him the time a day. Maybe Andrea if he had put some effort into it. If she would fuck Shane she would've fucked Daryl if he wanted her too and she would've done it willingly. After Woodbury there were a few prospects but none that really enticed him, not like Beth.

He was getting close, he could feel it coming. He wasn't in his prime anymore and it had been years since he'd had sex he was surprised he lasted this long. Now the decision to make. Did he pull out when he came or did he cum inside her? Rationally he knew they shouldn't have done this without protection. Everyone knew the pull out method wasn't a hundred percent. But God help him he couldn't bring himself to pull out when he came. He felt that familiar sensation and knew he was about to cum.

"Goddamn Beth…" he breathed as he shifted for a different angle and pounded away in her. She took what he gave and he felt it now…when it happened he cried out, almost in pain. He slowly stopped and stayed buried inside her as he caught his breath. He looked down at her as she tried to gather her own wits.

"You okay?" he pushed her hair away from her face to look her over. She didn't cum but if she wanted him to make her cum again he would.

She nodded and closed her eyes unable to say anything. When he came she felt it. It was in that moment she realized they hadn't used protection. It didn't matter to her. Far as she was concerned she would be honored to carry Daryl Dixon's child. As many as he wanted. The world could use more men like him. Did he realized they hadn't used protection? Would he get mad? What if she did get pregnant? He was still inside her and she wasn't about to tell him to move.

He nuzzled her face lovingly but didn't move from atop of her. "Shouldn't have waited so long to do that…" He nipped at her jaw and made his way to the hollow of her throat.

"I don't disagree…but you can do that to me anytime you want." She closed her eyes as he started to kiss the side of her neck to behind her ear.

"Be careful what you wish for…" he let the words hang in the air as he sat up and reluctantly pulled himself out of her slowly. They both winced a little, not used to such activities. He shifted to lay behind her and pulled one of the blankets over them. No words were spoken, no declarations of love or anything, just them being…that was all that mattered to them.

* * *

**Took me a while to get this chapter right. I must have rewrote the flashback scene a dozen times. The rape content in this was just implication which is why I had it in content warning. I rewrote the sex scene a couple times too so I hope it ended up ok. I want to continue this, make it more of a multi-chapter story but I don't know. It can be completed as is but I'll wait and see how everyone reads it. Thanks!**


End file.
